


Truculent (Eren Yeager x Reader)

by sailorminyg



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, College, College Student Eren Yeager, Ex Sex, Friends With Benefits, Multi, My First Smut, Other, POV Eren Yeager, Reader-Insert, Smut, Titan Eren Yeager, Top Eren Yeager, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorminyg/pseuds/sailorminyg
Summary: (𝘾𝙊𝙇𝙇𝙀𝙂𝙀 𝘼𝙐)Eren and Y/n were friends ever since, but somehow Eren can't really control himself towards Y/n these past few days since Y/n's ex boyfriend showed up and is trying to get near Y/n again. Eren, a boy that doesn't know what to do to make this stop permanently, instead he thought of a plan to get rid of Y/n's ex out of their way just until they settle things with their college stuffs. Y/n just needs to say those four sweet, sweet words for Eren to hear but instead, the four words that Y/n said wasn't sweet at all. It somehow led Eren into deep, deep lust.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	1. flashbacks of the Ex

**Author's Note:**

> make sure to read the notes at the end!!

"Ayo what's up Yeager my boy, how you doin'?" Jean said while he was walking past the two of you. Eren stood up from the ground that he was sitting on and dusted of his bottom and gave Jean a high five. "I'm good, how 'bout you bro?" Eren asked and their conversation carried on while you where in the middle of them sitting while eating you apple.

"Hey Y/n." Jean said as he noticed you and you just nodded as if you were saying hey also. As they were chatting and talking about stuffs, you just didn't care of what they were talking about and just stayed silent since you didn't have anyone to talk to. Time passes by, Eren and Jean was done catching up then Eren sat back by your side. You and Eren were friends for god knows how long. You guys witnessed each other growing up and having your own glow ups. Every heart break that the two of you had witnessed, you guys shared those moments together. From the times that you cried over guys and for the moments that Eren had his heart got dumped from some girl that he liked. Basically, you guys were almost like siblings. You guys always had each others back. 

You finished the apple that you were eating a second ago and you layed your head on Eren's shoulder, feeling his warmth. 

"What's up Y/n? you okay?" He asked you with a worried expression written all over his face. "Yea im okay. You better get going, your class will start soon" You reminded him as he took off the loose pony tail and tied his hair back again but a bit tighter this time. You stood up and brushed off the dust that was in your pants that was from where your sitting and you stretched out your hand to Eren signaling him to take it using it as a support for him to stand up. A small grin plastered in his lips as he took your hand and he took his bag and the both of you started to walk towards the entrance of your University. 

You walked Eren to his room and you find out that Eren's prof was already in their room. You said a short goodbye to him and he entered his room and you guys parted to your own ways. You have no classes this afternoon so you decided to go back to your dorm that was not that far away from the main campus. Once you arrived in your dorm, you immediately flopped in you bed and took a deep breath. Ever since you and Eren entered college, the both of you haven't really had time to hang out with each other and earlier was kind of something rare because you guys hadn't hung out for a long time. 

"I'm tired." You said to the humid air that was surrounding you. You stood up from your bed and took a shower. Once you were done, you put on a plain black sleeveless top and some comfy shorts since your staying in for about a few hours because your next class is scheduled at 5 pm. Your last class was kind of late but you still stuck with it since this was the schedule given to you and you can't really do anything about it. You are taking up in the major fine arts as of Eren, he's majoring in finance. While you were just chilling and thinking of something to do, you came up with the idea of just practising your blending skills in painting because you were not that good in it. You got you hopes up and gave yourself some positive vibes by playing some music thru the speakers that you have.

You arranged all of the things that you were going to use and you went to your canvas stash. You were looking for the right size of canvas that you needed but it ended up that you already had used all of them and that ruined your mood since you need to go out and buy some more. You went to you closet to get a sweatshirt to cover up you body and took your keys and headed out. While you were going down the stairs you happen to bump into someone that you happen to know. 

"Sorry i wasn't looking" You shortly apologized to the person that you crashed into and passed thru them but they managed to get your attention again as they spoke. "Yea right Y/n" The guy said. You turned your head synchronizing with your body as you saw Levi. He walked down the stairs to get closer to you and stopped at the second step of the stairs and leaned close into your face. 

"I missed you. I didn't know that you go here also." He said and a smirk surprisingly appeared into his depressing face. You were left there standing speechless as he locked his soft gunmetal gray eyes into your (e/c) eyes. His pointy nose is almost touching yours, He was getting closer and closer but yet you hear some footsteps going up the stairs, while those footsteps were getting louder you knew that you guys were about to get in trouble because if someone saw what was Levi was doing to you, they might get the wrong idea. "What? you scared now baby?" He exclaimed and chuckled. He raised his hand and he was ready to touch your waist but then there was a sudden heaviness that you felt around your shoulders. As Levi saw those arms he backed off quickly and took a look on who was that guy. The both of you loomed at him and you saw that it was Eren. 

He was holding you tight and was gripping your shoulder and he looked straight into Levi. "Oh shit, is this the new toy huh? Y/n?" He said while grinning and small laughs left his lips "wow you really did downgrade the fuck up!" He expressed his laughter and he turned around. You and Eren were there speechless in what he had just said. "Anyways, see you around. Y/n." When he said your name he looked back once again and had a big grin in his lips then he walked up the stairs again and waited for him to fully disappear in your sight. Eren pulled you to the side and looked at you with a disappointed expression etched all over his face.

"Who was he?" He asked while you're looking down at the floor. He was waiting for an answer but you kept quiet. He looked pissed as the vein in the side of his right eye was showing. You looked up at him and he saw that you were expressionless. He somehow calmed his nerves down and sat at the stairs facing his back at you. You then realized that you didn't tell him about Levi at all. Starting from you and Levi had your first date to the day that you said goodbye to him. This had led to a huge disappointment to Eren because back then when you guys were kids, he promised to protect you all the time. Even when he had girlfriends, he still never failed to be by your side. 

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it." Eren exclaimed as he stood up and left you there standing alone. You then thought that this was unlikely of him and when it comes to these kinds of situations he never left you alone. It somehow caused a pain on your chest and it became heavier. You didn't want to tell Eren about Levi because you certainly know what would happen and it would be a chaos. You and Levi dated back then when you guys were high schoolers. You both had fun and some naughty moments not until you found out that Levi wasn't really into you and instead you reversed him and played with his feelings instead when Levi was starting to get real feelings for you. It was all fun and games until that one night he knew all about it when someone over heard your conversation with your best friend Sasha and told Levi all about it. Thats why Levi called Eren your "toy".

You manage to go down to the ground floor and went to the nearest shop and bought some canvases and left. You returned back into your dorm. As where you were about to put in the keys to your door you saw that the door was already open and you examined the lock.

And in that you saw that the lock was forcefully opened. You enter your dorm unit and you walked towards your bed, nervous, thinking of the possibilities that can happen if the person that broke into your dorm was still there.

You checked the bathroom and your closet and yet you saw nothing. You sighed in ease and you placed your canvas down to the floor. You took off your sweater revealing your skin showing top along with your short shorts.

"You're looking good there mamas." Someone said and you heard the door close.


	2. Fucked up day

You jolted back as fast as you could as you saw the person that spoke beside your door. He placed a chair on it so it won't be able to open because the lock was broken the he sat in the chair. 

"What the hell are you doing here Levi?!" You said slightly shouting and still in shock as Levi chuckled. "Didn't you miss me darling?, you know i was very hurt back then, you didn't even bother on claiming me back. That left me somehow, depressed?" He said trying to get you in awe. He stood up and started walking towards to where you were sitting. You stood up so you can escape his presence but this did literally nothing. He was getting closer and closer to you. Closer than he could possibly be and it came to the point that you ended up sitting down on the ground trying stand up as you see him from above enjoying his view below.

He grabbed your hair and gripped on it tight and lifted your head for him to be able to see your face. You help his hand that was gripping tightly on your (h/c) hair trying to get his hands of you. You groaned as he tighten his grip more making you beg for him to take his hands off of you. "Levi let go it hurts!" you squealed as you took a look on his face and he seems to be enjoying it. A lot.

He kneeled down to match your level on the floor and spoke"You're not going anywhere dear. You know," He paused and he loosened his grip and tightened it again. "You're my hearts desire," He paused again and he stood up and continued what he was saying "and my cocks desire for years." as he said that, he pressed his buldge into your face making you feel how hard and big his shaft is getting. He was turned on by the scene of you struggling from him. Trying to get away even though you know that you can't. He stood you up, still gripping your hair, dragging you to your bed. He sat down on your bed as he relaxed his body. "Unzip it" He demanded, at this time you can't refuse anymore because he was way stronger that you expected and theres pretty much no room for choices. You unzipped tha zipper of his pants as you git surprised on how hard he got just by seeing you squeal and struggle. "Suck it." He demanded again. You rubbed his throbbing cock over his boxers as you feel it get harder and harder. "I said suck it, not rub it sweetheart." He cleared. You pull his boxers down as his member popped up, throbbing and twitching on it's own. It somehow slapped you nose and you felt how hot and warm it is. You held the head of it and started rubbing his slit as precum ooze out of his manhood. You keep on rubbing the tip as it releases more of his precum little by little. At this point you can already hear him whimpering and his breathing pattern got faster and deeper. "yea rub it like that darling" he exclaimed between his whimpers and you can tell that he was enjoying it even if you haven't placed it in your mouth yet. 

He grabbed the hand that you were using ang held it as he guides your hand rubbing up and down his cock, showing you the speed that he wanted. When you got it, he let go then you continued to give him his hand job. Not long enough he started to thrust his hips as he throws his head back, enjoying the pleasure that you were making him feel. His thrusts became faster and fuller. "i-im cumming" he said and at this point you realized that his hand were no longer in your hair so you thought that you can now run out of your dorm unit but you wanted to get levi back for what he did to you earlier. As he was about to cum, you stopped and you stood up and ran out of the door. Levi never had the chance to catch you because he was lost in his own lust. 

And so you left him in your dorm and you decided to go to Eren's dorm unit instead and tell him what happened. You were walking in the floor where Eren's dorm room was located, you ran into Jean again. "Hey Y/n!, you going into Eren's room?" he asked. "oh yea, is he there?" you answered shortly as he nodded to your question then he got going to his own way. You got to Eren's room faster than you expected then knocked on the door. While you knocked you heard him saying wait a minute. You didn't wait long, then his door opened.

Once his door opened a gush of wind from his room swooshed around you, smelling the cigarette smoke that indicates that he's been smoking in his room just now. You look up to him finding him with a lighted cigarette hanging from his mouth as smoke escapes his lips. "Why are you here?" He asked grumpily and you know why he was like that. "Can i come in first?" you replied his question with an another question and you know that that pisses him a bit off. He tilted his head, signaling you to come inside quick. You sat in the corner of his bed while you were waiting for him to finish his smoke. Once you saw that he had finished you tapped your palm beside you for him to sit then you started talking. "Look, im sorry that i didn't tell you about Levi before and I didn't even bother not telling you earlier. It was my fault im sorry." you apologized to him and you lifted your head so you can look at him. Locking his viridescent colored eyes onto yours. He smiled at you and hugged you tight as he buried his face into your neck. "It's okay. Atleast tell me what happened and why were you such in a hurry." He said. This made you nervous on what's about to come ahead of you but you told him anyways because you felt like you needed to tell him anyways. 

Once you were done telling him the story of what happened earlier with Levi, he got furious yet relieved at the same time because Levi didn't had the chance to touch you anywhere else. Eren started thinking of what he could do to make Levi stop from hitting on you but instead, he took things way around.

"hey, what if i told you that i love you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will be also posted in my wattpad!! my @ is in the first chapter at the end note:))


	3. Fuck me and Feed me.

"W-what?" you stutter as Eren repeated himself. "I said, what if i told you that i love you since we were kids?" You were in total shock as these words were executed by Eren's sweet, sweet lips. You were about to say something but Eren suddenly hovered above you, making you lay down on his bed as he top you. "I mean, you just need to say it back to me right? then you'll be mine Y/n." He assured as his face keeps getting closer to you face to the point that your lips almost brushed eachother. "Are you okay Eren?" you asked making sure that he wasn't on drugs or something because this was so sudden of him. "Yes Y/n. I am very much okay." He said while his hands were traveling at you waistline, rubbing and gripping on it. You felt a spark as he was touching you there and it somehow made you sensitive in no time. You were never this sensitive but he made you like this. He leaned into you neck, feeling his hot breath, smelling his musky perfume mixed with the smell of his cigarette then he whispered, "Four words Y/n, you only need tk say four words to me. Just say that you love me back" He nibbled your ear and this made you more sensitive from his touch. He brought back his head up to your face then he stared into your glistening (e/c) eyes. You can see that his eyes were full of lust and greed. You can read him like a book and you can tell that he was serious this time and it looked like he was trying to claim you and planning on making you his.

He leaned his forehead onto yours still locking his stare on you. His hands started traveling from your waistline then he lifted up the shirt that you were wearing making his hands in contact with you bare skinned back. He rubbed you back slowly sending you chills into your spine. His lips were getting closer until his lips met yours. He started kissing you slow and deep. While he's kissing you, he supported your back carrying you up and switched position with you. You were now sitting on him straddling his thighs. The kiss that he was giving you was getting deeper and more passionate the. you felt his tongue seeking entrance into your mouth. At this point you didn't know what you were doing anymore so you accepted his permission. He entered his tongue into your mouth, fighting with yours, both of your saliva mixing, both of your breathes getting deeper.

He pulled away, taking some air in. "Say it Y/n, say those four words" he demanded but you ignored him. You placed your hands behind his neck, pulling him closer giving him an another sensual kiss. His chest was pressed against yours, him feeling your breasts turned him even more. Since you were straddling him, your pussy was also pressing against his manhood, you feeling it getting harder as moments pass by. You slowly grinded into his buldge and you heard his whimpers getting louder and needy. He held you ass with the both of his hands, dry humping you as he was feeling all of the pleasure even though the both kf you were still in your clothes. Eren was not the only one getting pleasure from this dry humping but also you too. Feeling his hard cock rubbing against your pussy made you feel really good. You leaned into his ears when you felt something building up in your stomach and felt lime you were close to cumming. "E-eren" you moaned his name out in his ears, making him dry hump even faster. Not long then you came. 

You looked at Eren to see if he was enjoying and yet you saw am Eren who was hungry for your love and lust. He quickly switched positions again with you and now he's on top. He quickly unbuckled his belt and threw it somewhere and he unzipped his pants and pulled them down. You can see his not fully erect cock thru his boxers and you can reay tell that it was way bigger than Levi's. Eren pulled you close to him by your legs and he hovered on top of you once again. This time he was the one thats pressing his manhood into your pussy. It was getting harder. And bigger. Eren took of you shorts leaving you with just your panties, and he started touching you. A little moan escaped you mouth when his cold fingers touched your clit thru your panties. He carefully removed you panties and touched you again. His fingers moved slowly in a circular direction into you clit and he's just there watching you groan and moan, yearning more of his touch. He then moved to your hole, slowly stimulating it making you even more wet than before.

He started to insert one finger, thrusting it in and out, curling his long veiny fingers hitting your spot again and again. You felt an another build in your stomach then you grabbed Eren's hand you guiding him put it in and out faster but he stopped because he knew that you were cumming anytime soon. He then pulled his boxer down, revealing his big, hard, thick cock and it was fully erect. He grabbed your face with his hands then he inserted two fingers into your mouth you then sucked it and his fingers was roaming inside. You liked the way Eren was treating you right now. He rubbed himself, spreading you spit onti his manhood then he cams close you. He rubbed the tip of his cock onto your entrance, teasing you. "don't tease" you said in between your whimpers and you're really enjoying Eren's company. "i won't tease if you say those four words baby." You ignored him as he starts to thrust in his tip into your entrance. You have never had sex and this intimate feeling for a long time. When it entered, you hissed with his sudden movements. 

He didn't wait for you to adjust to his size, making you moan his name out loud, digging your nails on his back creating scratches. He then thrusted his hips slow but surely so deep that it sent your eyes rolling back. Feeling every inch of him enter you, his shaft poking your stomach, and you can see the trace of it. You can hear him groan in every thrust he put in you all of his whimpers and his whole heart shouting that he was needy for you, and only you.

The room was filled by your own love noises. Eren's thrust started to get a bit faster, as he grabbed you neck, choking you enough to make you throw your head back and arch you back. He leaned his face into you face, giving you little kisses to your cheeks and giving you more butterflies. The both of you were up there in heaven as he fuck the shit out of your pussy. His fucking became sloppier and the both of your bare skins touching, getting all sticky and sweaty.

"Say it, love bug. Say those sweet words at my face" he demanded while he's still choking you. You didn't answer again because you were too lost in the pleasure. He sped up his phase, as he leaned in you your right breast, licking and sucking on you nipples. "No," you said "not there" you exclaimed in-between your moans, him enjoying his view. He then pulled out and changed you position, you on your knees facing him back, as he re-enter you from behind, giving you back shots. He grabbed you face with his big veiny hands and pulled you up so you back would touch his chest, supporting you. He then buried his face behind you neck, giving you purple-reddish hickies and he then bit you shoulder, leaving bite marks. 

"You want to hear," You paused as he thrusted faster this time, giving his all. "my four words for you?" You continued still moaning. "Ugh, fuck Eren" You moaned out. his tighting his grip onto you "i-im close" Eren said in his whimpers, thrusting faster and deeper while he's still hold your neck. "fuck " He said as he gave his all in his last thrust. Cumming inside you. He turned you around, toping you again, "Those were just three words Y/n love." He said as he sent kisses in between your boobs down to your stomach. "Those weren't my four words hon" you said as a smirk appeared in your lips while Eren was thinking of what was your four words. You then switched position real fast. You're now on top of him, the both of you still naked. You then rubbed the lips of you pussy into his shaft, you juices mixing with his. You then grinded up and down teasing him of not puttin him inside you. Moans escaped his lips, you enjoying the scenery of him keening his eyes closing because of the feelings that you were making him feel. 

You then leaned into his ear, and whispered your four words for him. His eyes widened when he heard what you said, his energy regaining, ready to rail the fuck out of you again as he recalls thos words that slipped form you dirty little mouth.

"fuck me harder, daddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will surely be working on some more x readers!! stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> Please do support my wattpad! its @xxuchihoexx  
> and i hope u liked this!<3


End file.
